


What's In A Name

by Jeldenil



Series: Discord Drabble Challenge [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 11:34:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16660384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeldenil/pseuds/Jeldenil
Summary: My drabble for november. The prompt was 'dirty' and the pre-set word-count was 179





	What's In A Name

“Potter,” Draco spits the name out, and gives the other boy a dirty look when they meet in the hallways.  
“Potter,” he whispers to himself, as a dirty little secret when he’s alone.  
“Potter,” he moans quietly at night, stiff prick in his hand, his mind filled with dirty desires.  
“Potter,” Draco whimpers, afraid for his life, hiding for the dirty deeds that are done in his house.

Potter, he thinks, but he tells his aunt that he can not be sure, her dirty breath filling his nostrils.

“Potter,” he gasps, when he sees the lifeless body with the dirty face, his heart painfully aching in despair.  
“Potter,” he says stiffly when the man shows up to his house, bringing back the wand he stole from him with his dirty hands.  
“Potter,” he sighs, and forgiveness was always a dirty word until now. Now it is offered to him.  
“Potter?” Draco asks in disbelief when an embrace washes everything that once was dirty away.  
“Harry,” He smiles, and the sun is warm and bright when he takes his hand.


End file.
